Nico D. Pal
Introduction Nico D. Pal, also known as "Shadow Blade" Nico, is the current captain of the Ranger Pirates. He's originated from Loguetown, East Blue and he believes that the World Government suppresses its people and has a model of justice that is not equal to all. His dream is to bring down the World Gov. and restore justice and peace to the world. He has consumed the mythical Zoan type Devil's Fruit: Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Hekatonchires. Appearance Nico is a slim yet muscular young man, with short brown hair that is always pointing upwards. Nico is wearing body armor most of the time and a thick long coat that goes down to his ankles. Nico usually carries around his favorite two-hand long sword, "Mountain Rage", which as he says, is one of the best there are. On his body armor and clothes there are some daggers and he's seen to use a crossbow from time to time. He doesn't change his outfit often. After the timeskip, it seems that Nico's preferences towards clothing have changed, as he has consumed one of the Devil's Fruits and does not need so heavy armor any more. Therefore he has replaced his old armor with a lighter one of the same endurance. Moreover, during the two years of the time skip, his hair appears to be more brown-red than the original brown it used to be and he has a big scar on his back. His neck seems thicker and more muscular and his old coat is more worn out. He still has his favorite sword, but he also has a huge bag of other swords in the ship. Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Human Category:Male Category:Swordsmen